Locked Within The Depths Of My Heart
by Elanor Whiteriver
Summary: The girls want to go back to Cephiro...but can they manage it now, three years later?FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

Locked Up In The Depth Of My Heart  
  
The girls want to go back to Cephiro...but can they manage it, three years later?  
MKR doesn't belong to me, blah blah blah...  
  
  
  
She stared blankly at the perfect white wall of her room. It almost tinted green, flashing slightly. His face showed up on the wall, his two bright red scars, his beautiful green hair, his warm eyes.  
  
"Fuu honey?" It was her mother.  
  
"Yes?" She called back through the long passageways of her house.  
  
"I'm going out, okay? Kuu will be back in a few hours. I left the phone numbers on the table. Call if you need anything!" With that, she heard the heavy wooden front door slam. Fuu looked around and found her key. There was something she needed, but not something anyone else could give her. She twisted the lock and went out, headed for Tokyo tower.  
  
She climbed the stairs with increasing speed, staring at her feet. Her brown hair swayed a little beneath the headband. Her bangs shaded her eyes.  
  
"Miss Hikaru? Miss Umi?" The tower was empty except for a redhead and a bluehead standing in opposite corners of the room.  
  
"Fuu!" Hikaru and Umi ran up to her.  
  
"So you're thinking about it too..."  
  
"Yes." There was a mutual understanding, and with that, the girls took hands, concentrating solely on returning to the place where they had met, where they had matured, where they had found regret and love. The same light engulfed them. Fuu closed her eyes, but they didn't open again.  
  
~~  
Hate me later...review now!  
PK 


	2. Helpless

Helpless  
  
Second part to Locked Within The Depths Of My Heart. Okay...so I'm gonna twist this more...  
MKR doesn't belong to me, blah blah blah...  
  
  
She plummeted to the ground. The other girls were close behind her, and their final screams were heard by Ferio, Lantis, Clef, and Ascot. They ran towards the origin of the high-pitched sound, and jolted at what they saw.  
  
"Fuu!" It was Ferio. He picked Fuu up and searched for a pulse. No good. He ran, carrying her body towards the castle, Lantis, Clef, and Ascot not far behind.  
  
Arriving at the castle, the four men hurried up the stairs, through the passageways to the girls' bedroom. They lay the girls' limp bodies on the beds. Clef performed a healing spell, to barely any use, but succeeded in cleansing a few wounds on the three slender bodies.  
  
"No...use..." Clef choked out.  
  
"Not...now..." Lantis panted.  
  
"If...only!" Ferio swore loudly and banged his fist on the ground.  
  
"There may be a way." Ascot said solemnly.  
  
"What?" Three voices shouted in unison.   
  
"If I can summon...the final...creature...we may...be able to obtain the Candles of Life."  
  
"How do we go about helping you do that?"  
  
"You kill me."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! This fic will always be cliffhangers. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Come here minion. I said come here you little-  
PK 


	3. If Only

If Only  
  
(this story is inching along, third part(finale) on LWTDOMH. also I'm going to switch subjects, I know the story started out with Fuu, but I've been reading so much about Umi+Ascot)  
MKR doesn't belong to me, blah blah blah....  
  
~  
  
Three faces stared at the young summoner.   
  
"May I inquire how that might help?" Clef asked skeptically.  
  
"You see...the Candles of Life are said to be obtainable in some other dimension, which can only be reached when one's mind is not restrained by a mortal body." Ascot took a deep breath.  
  
"But...shouldn't there be some other way than to kill you?" Lantis' eyes were solemn, as usual.  
  
"I'm afraid not." He shook his head. All four men sighed. This wasn't going to be your typical happily-ever-after ending.  
  
~  
  
Ascot, Ferio, Lantis, and Clef all stood in a courtyard. There were dark grey storm clouds overhead, and rain poured down on them.   
  
"Do it fast." Ascot relaxed his muscles.  
  
"Are you sure? We could do something else...find another way..."  
  
"JUST DO IT, DAMMIT!" He shouted in frustration. Once again, he relaxed his tense body, taking his final breath.  
  
Lantis bit his lip, drew his sword, and drove it through Ascot.   
  
"Aishiteru, Umi." Were his final words before completely blacking out.  
  
~  
  
Later that night, a ghost appeared in the girls' room. Ascot's pale figure lit the three candles, watching the flames. He placed the burning sticks of wax on the night stand, collecting the wax drippings, and dripping the hot liquid onto the girls' foreheads.  
  
When he got to Umi's bed, he looked at her ashen face. Her ribs were defined clearly through the blue cloth of her uniform. He remembered when she used to laugh, how her smile lit up the room. How she used to tease Mokona. But he couldn't blush - he couldn't remember how funny it felt when she would laugh at him. His mind was lost in a whirl of blackness, not understanding- hadn't he loved her? He didn't know. Sometimes young love can be mistaken for true affection and admiration.  
  
He quickly dismissed the train of thought and took the candles from the nightstands.  
  
~  
  
Days later, the three girls lay on their beds. They had not awakened, but sure enough, their hearts were beating.  
  
"I guess, all we can do is wait."  
  
"I suppose."   
  
Lantis and Ferio exited the room, blowing out the bedside candles when they left.  
  
~  
  
Blue eyes opened in the middle of the night. Umi Ryuuzaki sat up in her bed and looked in the beds next to her.  
  
"Fuu? Hikaru?" She called nervously. But there were only wrinkled sheets. Umi sighed. Maybe they had gotten up already.   
  
Then it hit her. Ascot! He was the whole reason she was here. 'I should see him.' She thought. So she stood up on her weak, stiff legs, and began walking down the corridors.  
  
~  
  
Fuu and Hikaru were sitting in the common room with their respective lovers, talking, drinking hot coacoa, when Umi nudged the giant door open.  
  
"Ascot! Where is he?" She asked, out of breath. She received no reply. Lantis looked down shamefully, a single droplet falling onto Hikaru's bright red hair. She nestled up closer to him, tears brimming in her eyes as well. "You don't mean...it can't be..." Umi gasped, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She shook her head vigorously. "No, dammit! He's alive! I know he is!" She kicked the floor in frustration, her cheeks now flushed, contrasting heavily with her pale skin.  
  
She burst out of the room, rubbing her clouded eyes.   
  
~  
  
Umi had made it to the courtyard. On the top of a hill was Ascot's bloodied form. She held her hands to her mouth, her long, tapered fingers getting wet with the many tears that poured out of her sapphire blue eyes. She couldn't move, and stood there, crying, for hours, until she had exhausted her legs. She staggered up the hill, putting a great strain on her lithe legs.   
  
Umi knelt by Ascot's side.   
  
"Ascot...I wish I had been able to tell you just how much you meant to me...I love you, Ascot..." She held his lifeless body close. Suddenly she felt a great gust of wind and before her was Ascot's ghost.  
  
'Umi. I finally see you again. But you're so much prettier when you smile.'  
  
"How can I smile when you are dead?!" She asked, even more tears dripping onto his hat.   
  
'Umi, I'm sorry. I know I used to blush whenever you spoke to me...but it was just a crush. I'm sorry, I don't feel the way you do.'  
  
'Twist the knife a little more, why don't you?' "Sure. I completely understand."  
  
'Couldn't we just be friends?'  
  
"Just shut up! Leave me alone!" Frustration and despair built up inside the young girl's mind.  
  
Umi's eyes widened and clouded even more thickly.   
  
Umi sobbed for hours more, never letting go of Ascot's body.   
  
~  
finished  
PK 


End file.
